Eu e você
by bizinhavieira
Summary: Um breve momento no relacionamento entre Ron e Hermione. Inspirada na música Your body is a wonderland de John Mayer.


* * *

**EU E VOCÊ**

TEU CORPO É A TERRA DAS MARAVILHAS

* * *

Deus... Parece que foi ontem que eu tinha tantas dúvidas se ela gostava ou não de mim, que eu a ficava imaginando com o Harry e não comigo. Naquela época eu nunca imaginaria que eu estaria aqui com ela, sentindo o corpo dela tão próximo ao meu e seus lábios doces me beijando gentilmente. Não posso evitar que um sorriso apareça no meu rosto. Ela é tudo que eu sempre imaginei, se não for ainda mais.

"Então", disse Hermione separando os lábios dos meus, "Sobre o que tu querias falar comigo, Ron?"

"Nada, na verdade. Eu só estava meio entediado em casa e pensei que poderia vir e te visitar um pouco", senti meu rosto ficando vermelho e só então notei que ela estava coberta de farinha. Será que ela estava cozinhando quando cheguei? Na verdade eu nem ao menos sabia que ela podia cozinhar... "Desculpa se cheguei na hora errada".

"Na verdade, o momento não poderia ser mais perfeito. Meus pais acabaram de sair para trabalhar e...", agora foi a vez dela enrubescer. Ela fica linda com as bochechas vermelhas, a propósito, "...Bem, assim teremos a tarde toda só pra gente". Então ela me deixou entrar e disse, "Eu estava fazendo um bolo antes de chegares, provavelmente vai ficar pronto em alguns minutos, mas, se tu não te importares, eu acho que eu devia limpar a cozinha. E me limpar também", ela disse rindo. Ela também fica linda rindo assim...

"Sem problemas. Eu posso te ajudar a limpar, se tu quiseres".

"Seria ótimo, Ron". Então a gente foi até a cozinha e, já que nenhum de nós é muito bom em feitiços de limpeza, nós fizemos tudo na maneira trouxa, se é que me entendes, com mãos molhadas e tudo mais. Hermione volta e meia me lançava alguns olhares pelo canto de seus olhos e mordiscava o lábio inferior. Ela estava me pegando desse jeito. Estava me deixando curioso e, bem, não posso negar, que ela também estava me deixando com vontade de enchê-la de beijos e de fazer outras coisas também.

"Acho que acabamos agora", eu disse ao abraçá-la pelas costas e beijar seu pescoço.

Ela retirou o bolo do forno e disse, "Só preciso me trocar então...", parecia que ela queria me dizer alguma coisa, mas ficou em silêncio. E, quando eu estava quase dizendo que ia esperá-la na sala, ela disse ainda mais vermelha que antes, "Queres subir e conhecer meu quarto?"

Ela me deixou embasbacado com isso. Por alguma razão que eu não sei explicar, esta era a última coisa que eu esperaria que ela me perguntasse, mas eu consegui responder um fraco 'sim' e então ela me levou para o andar superior segurando minha mão. A mão dela estava suando. Posso ser um tanto insensível, mas eu podia sentir que ela estava nervosa, só não conseguia imaginar o porquê, era só o quarto dela afinal...

Ao nos aproximarmos da porta ela disse, "Espero que não te importes com a bagunça". O que eu poderia responder? Bem, eu só sorri e ela abriu a porta. Ao observar o quarto eu só pude ter um único pensamento: ele podia ser descrito de qualquer outra forma, menos como bagunçado. Tudo ali dentro gritava 'Hermione', ninguém poderia duvidar de que era o quarto dela. "E o que achaste?"

"Eu acho que tu tens o quarto preparado para dois.", eu sorri para ela, "Quer dizer, eu nunca imaginei que tu terias uma cama de casal..."

Ela sorriu e disse, "Bem, como filha única eu tenho o privilégio de ter um quarto grande o suficiente para uma cama grande".

"Agora que já vi onde dormes todas as noites, acho que posso dizer que te conheço mais que qualquer outra pessoa".

"É, acho que poderias dizer isso", e então ela ficou fitando o chão por um tempo. E eu fiquei apenas a observando. Eu posso ser um tanto estúpido de vez em quando, especialmente perto dela, mas eu tinha certeza que ela queria me dizer alguma coisa, então eu fiquei ali, esperando que ela me dissesse o que quer que fosse. "Sabe, Ron, eu estive pensando por algum tempo já. Tu és meu melhor amigo. Temos feito quase tudo juntos desde que nos conhecemos. E agora eu acho que tu sabes o quanto eu gosto de ti. Então eu acho que só falta a gente fazer uma única coisa". Ela então começou a se aproximar de mim. Será que ela estava fazendo o que eu acho que ela estava fazendo? "E essa coisa seria me descobrir te descobrindo, como uma amiga minha costumava dizer". Então ela sorriu para mim parecendo muito envergonhada. Deus... Ela estava me pedindo para fazer exatamente o que eu sonhava em fazer desde que nos beijamos pela primeira vez.

Eu não consegui me controlar mais. Meus sonhos estavam se desenrolando em frente aos meus olhos, então agarrei a chance. Eu a abracei forte e a beijei profundamente enquanto ela me enlaçava com seus braços. Fomos até a cama dela sem desenlaçar nossos braços um do outro. Ao me deitar sobre ela, minhas mãos passaram a correr por todos os centímetros daquela pele de porcelana. Mas então um pensamento repentino atravessou minha mente: e se ela estivesse fazendo aquilo só porque ela sabia que eu queria tanto aquilo? E se não fosse o que ela realmente quisesse? E será que isso importava? Na verdade importava sim... e muito. Se fosse qualquer outra garota eu nunca pensaria duas vezes, mas era Hermione. Apesar de temer a resposta eu perguntei, "Tens certeza, Hermione? Quer dizer, realmente queres continuar?"

Ela olhou diretamente nos meus olhos e sorriu, "Eu não poderia ter mais certeza, Ron. Eu sempre soube que seria contigo. Mas se não quiseres não tem problema nenhum e...", ela tinha um semblante sério então eu não podia deixar que ela continuasse falando. Eu apenas a beijei apaixonadamente para tirar essa dúvida da cabeça dela, e então apenas aproveitei aqueles lábios doces e a brincar com aquela língua rosa como um chiclete. E, calmamente, à medida que tirávamos nossas roupas, eu beijei todo aquele corpo, sentindo o toque macio e o perfume inebriante de sua pele. Essa garota realmente sabia como me deixar maluco.

Bem, todos sabem o que aconteceu depois. Mas não vou lhe contar os detalhes.  
Desculpe, mas nossa primeira vez vai ficar apenas na minha memória e na dela por enquanto. Tudo que vou lhe contar é que eu adorei ouvi-la sussurrando meu nome, é um som que eu nunca vou esquecer. Foi maravilhoso, parecia que estávamos nadando num mar de cobertores. Quando terminamos nós ficamos ali deitados na cama dela, curtindo um ao outro. E eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de admirar o corpo dela.

"Não devias me olhar desse jeito, Ron", ela disse ficando vermelha e cobrindo o corpo com as cobertas, "Me deixas com vergonha".

"Desculpa. É só que és bonita demais pra ser verdade".

"Não devias brincar com essas coisas", ela disse seriamente e continuou, "Eu sei que não sou um modelo de beleza, e tu não tens que dizer isso só pra fazer com que eu me sinta bem".

"Não sei porque tu achas que eu diria isso pra fazer com que te sintas bem. Sabes que não sou do tipo romântico nem nada do gênero", eu disse ao me sentar ao lado dela enquanto ela continuava deitada, "Pode até ser que ninguém mais te ache a garota mais linda do mundo, mas pra mim tu és. Eu já achava isso antes, mas agora... Wow, Hermione! Teu corpo é a terra das maravilhas! Eu adoro o jeito que o teu cabelo cai sobre o teu rosto enquanto ficas aí deitada, e também o formato do teu corpo quando tu te enrolas nos lençóis", e então uma lágrima solitária correu pelo rosto dela. Porque que eu sempre a faço chorar?

"Tu realmente achas isso?"

Eu deitei sobre ela novamente e coloquei minhas mãos sob a cabeça dela, "Se eu pudesse, eu nunca deixaria tua cabeça tocar novamente o travesseiro, porque eu ficaria sempre assim com minhas mãos sob ela e te beijaria pra sempre", eu beijei gentilmente seus lábios algumas vezes e ela começou a sorrir, "Eu te adoro, Hermione! E droga, tu és tão linda que até dói às vezes. Eu nem sei se eu mereço alguém assim como tu, mas agora tu não tens mais escolha, senhorita! Agora vai ser sempre eu e tu. E sabe por quê? É que agora tu és minha e eu nunca vou te deixar fugir de mim. Me ouviste, Hermione Granger? Nunca".

"É bom saber, Ronald Weasley", ela disse ao me abraçar, "Porque eu também não planejo te deixar fugir de mim". Este foi o nosso momento perfeito. Eu só queria que ele nunca desaparecesse.

* * *

_N/A: Esta história foi inspirada na música "Your body is a wonderland" de John Mayer em resposta a duas challenges do site que tenham gostado e que deixem comentários! Beijos!_


End file.
